A Zubat's Honour
by JAMFic
Summary: No one actually knows what happens when a Pokemon enters the PC. Well, one unlucky Zubat is about to find out! A little bit of revenge for all those times Zubat has trolled me in a cave.
1. Chapter 1

In a dark gloomy cave I wait quietly in the shadows, watching my target. The small brown haired trainer surveys the area, his brown eyes take note of the cave exit. I have been observing him. I know that he and his Pokemon are tired and that he is metres away from the safety of town. This is where I must make my strike. As a Zubat it is the highest honour to be selected by a trainer and fight for them in the arena of glory. By making my move now I can assure that this trainer will not escape me.

He steps slowly and quietly, moving closer to his goal. His blue shirt does nothing to camouflage him from what awaits. The time is mine and I lunge forward at his feet, engaging the battle. The trainer sighs and sends out a Pikachu. I see bursts of electricity radiating from its cheeks. It moves slowly, obviously hurt and ready for a rest. The trainer tries to run but he will not escape me. I tackle the Pikachu, sending flying to the ground. Once again the trainer tries to make an escape. Once again I stop him. This time I bite my fangs hard into the Pikachu's tail. The trainer sighs and pulls out a red Pokeball, throwing it towards me. As I am engulfed by the blackness I feel pride that I have been selected. I will not let my new master down.

I eagerly wait for the time that my master will call on me in the arena of glory. Everything outside of my Pokeball is strangely still. Perhaps Master is still resting before continuing on with his long journey. To pass the time I imagine that my mater has called me up to face a Pidgey. I aim for its brown wings and take it down in one go with my tackle. I know that when my master calls me up, I will know what to do.

It is time. I can see the light, as the Pokeball gives way to let me out. My master has chosen me. As my eyes adjust to the light I see a pidgey. Its brown wings flap in the gentle breeze. Behind the tall green grass gently sways. I tackle the pidgey, right on the wing and knock it to the ground. Knock-Out. I am proud because I have successfully defended my master. I turn to him. His face is blank and his brown hair covers his brown eyes. The red shirt suits him. I like it better than the blue one. I am called back. As I return, the tall green grass gently sways.

The next time I am called up I again face another pidgey. Its brown wings flap in the wind. I take it down with one tackle. Knock-Out. I look at my master. His blond hair covers his brown eyes. Even with a blank face, he looks more handsome than he did before. I am called back. As I return, the tall green grass gently sways.

Pidgey number three's brown wings flap in the wind. I am confident that this will be no challenge. I take it down with one tackle. Knock-Out. I look at my master, surely he is proud. I have not yet lost a battle. He stands with a blank face hidden behind his blond hair. His shirt is blue again. It matches his blue eyes. I am called back. As I return, the tall green grass gently sways.

This cannot be a coincidence. I am facing another pidgey. Something is strange is going on. The pidgey stands there, its brown wings flap in the wind. It is waiting for me. I watch it closely. It doesn't look like it will attack. My trainer commands me to attack. It's tackle. I tackle the pidgey hard, on its wing. Knock-Out. I look at my master. His blank face is covered with red hair. His brown shirt blends in with the dirt at his feet. The stare of his green eyes are empty. This is not my trainer. I am called back. As I return, the tall green grass gently sways and I realise this is not real.

Inside the Pokemon Centre the brown haired, brown eyed, trainer logged off the computer. It was a close call getting to the centre in the first place. Had he not caught that aggressive Zubat, he may not have made it. He sighed. He almost felt bad for it, spending the rest of its days inside a computer. At least, he thought, it would not be aware of its fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**The story continues for poor Zubat stuck in his repetitive virtual reality.**

Dumb pidgey number 342 just flaps its dumb brown wings in the dumb wind. My trainer this time has blue hair, pink eyes and is wearing a black shirt. I feel that the computer isn't even trying to make it real. I tackle the Pidgey, no guesses as to where. Surprise surprise it's a knock out. I am called back into my Pokeball and as the simulation goes black I see the dumb grass gently sway.

Time to face Pidgey number 343. This Pidgey seems different. Sure its brown wings are flapping in the wind but this one has a look of determination on its face. The simulation must have finally caught on that this situation is starting to get on my nerves. No matter, it will still be an easy win. I tackle the Pidgey on its wing but it doesn't faint. Instead it charges at me with quick attack. I try to dodge it but I am too slow. It hits me square in the chest and I fall to the ground with a thud. I hadn't noticed before but the battle arena has changed. The tall green grass has been replaced with a row of colourful flowers. This is strange. In all of the 342 other times I have faced a Pidgey, never has the grass changed.

I get up ready for the next instructions from my trainer. I am told to bite the Pidgey. I charge at Pidgey but it's too fast and it dodges my attack. It turns on me and with a fast quick attack it sends me flying back into the ground.

I can't get up. I have never felt this feeling before. I am weak and faint. I cannot go on in this battle. I see my trainer. His brown hair covers his brown eyes as he fiddles with his blue shirt. His face is not blank. He looks annoyed. As I fade into the black I realise that this was real and I have lost my opportunity.

The small brown haired brown eyed trainer returned the Zubat to the PC. He had given it an opportunity to prove its worth but it had failed. It had seemed so aggressive when he had first battled it but now it seemed flat and weak. He had to prepare for the next gym battle, so there was no time to waste on weak.

As I sit and wait I hope that I have not been returned to the simulation. If only I had realised that it was real earlier, then I would have defeated that pidgey. I am called out. As I open my eyes I see a Pidgey. Its brown wings flap in the wind. It doesn't have the same determined look as the last one. It just sits there waiting for my move. I look back at my trainer. His orange hair covers his purples eyes and he is wearing a yellow shirt. His face is blank and expressionless. I look back at the Pidgey. It still hasn't moved. My trainer tells me to tackle it I know what the outcome of this will be. I have accepted my fate.

As always, the tall green grass gently sways.

 **Poor Zubat is destined to spend the rest of his days stuck in the PC. If you have any feedback or liked this story please leave a comment. Chapter 1 of this story is featured in the first episode of my podcast JAMFiction on Soundcloud. The link is on my profile page. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
